


When Worlds Unite

by struggling_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, mermaid, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_writer/pseuds/struggling_writer
Summary: A war made you vow to kill mankind. What happens when a god tries to intervene?!! ON HIATUS !!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if y’all are interested in seeing this story continue!

You swung your lance around, knocking a few more civilians unconscious. There was a screaming behind you, and you whipped around, lashing out with your fist to nail someone straight in the face.

Unfortunately that face was covered in gold metal.

Growling, you leapt back to regroup. A quick glance around told you that new opponents had just arrived. They looked strange - very different from the land guard you were used to. You smiled wickedly. It was about time for a challenge.

The machine raised its hand and you heard its blasters charging. Waiting until the beam had begun to shoot, you rolled out of the way and let it hit the building you were standing in front of. There was a cursing from it and you suddenly realized that there was a _person_ in there. It shocked you for a moment that humans could even have this kind of technology, and you stopped like a deer in the headlights to process.

It took a large thud from behind you to knock you out of your daze, as well as a few bullets hitting your skin. You lashed out at where the projectiles were coming from - a red headed woman - and managed to snatch her weapon away. She swung her leg around to try and gain purchase on your neck, but you managed to catch it and haul her around to fling onto the ground. Hearing her ribs crack upon impact, you turned around to face your next opponent.

He was a tall blonde decked out in the most ridiculous of red-white-and-blue costumes. And with a matching shield. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. He seemed to take your exasperation as hesitation, and he held out both of his arms in a sign of peace. “Ma’am, we don’t want to hurt you. Please put down your weapon and come with us. We can help,” he said. Utter bullshit. You threw your lance forward, intending on striking his heart. He brought his shield around in time, however, and was able to redirect the lance to bury itself in his shoulder. He cursed loudly while yanking the blade out, and you heard the animatronic man mutter something about his language.

Arrows raised down from above, and a quick glance around was all it took for you to locate the sniper. Running forward, you retrieved your lance from the ground. You used the butt of it to knock out dinner plate shield man before hurling it to the top of one of the buildings at the sniper. Yelling informed you that it found its target, and a moment later there was a body falling from the sky. You started to run towards the crumpled form, but you barely got halfway there before you were interrupted.

Lighting struck the ground beside you before you could retrieve your weapon and you were launched into a pile of rubble. You glared up at the armored man in front of you. He held a hammer in his hand, and when he raised it up you knew that you were done for. Opening your jaws, you let forth a blood curdling screech. The man in front of you immediately dropped to the ground and you smiled in triumph.

Until a giant green hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed your ankle. The beast flung your form back and forth like a rag doll, smashing you against the concrete on both sides. _That_ _backfired_ , you thought. Then darkness claimed you.

***

You awoke in a cell. That was expected, but it pissed you off nonetheless. The cell was sparsely decorated, housing just a cot and a toilet behind a curtain, but the most uncomfortable thing was that you were now wearing a scratchy sheet-like tunic. You stripped out of it quickly, sighing in relief when your scales could breathe again.

It was a few minutes before anyone came in, and when someone finally did it was the redhead and a short man dressed in a lab coat. The latter immediately blushed at your state of undress and averted his gaze, but the woman just looked you dead in the eyes.

“What’s your plan here?” You cocked your head at the question, and you could tell that she was suppressing a growl. “I can tell you understand me, so let’s make this easy. You have been attacking innocent civilians at random for months now, your obviously not human due to your blue-grey skin and scales, and you do all of this completely naked. Now I have no idea where you came from or why we had to go all the way to Hulk to take you down, but you damn sure better be ready to give some answers.”

All you did was smile and start to braid a few strands of your hair. This time the girl really did snarl before muttering something to her companion and stalking out. You watched as he walked up to a keypad on his side of the wall and pressed a few buttons. A moment later and a small hole had opened. “If you could please stick your arm through, I need to take a few blood samples.”

You nodded and got up, walking over to the hole and reaching out of it. Bringing forth your magic, you began to sing. Ever so softly, but you let your instincts take over as you sang about the man's deepest desires. His eyes glazed over and he reached back over to the keypad, entering another code so that the hole expanded into a doorway so that he could reach you.

You let him enter the cell before stepping out yourself and abruptly ending your song. The man blinked a couple of times to clear his head, but by then the doorway had closed and he was trapped. You gave him one last smirk before ducking out of the room.

Alarms sounded before you could even get two steps away and you cursed yourself. You should have taken his damn communicator. You increased your pace to a run in your effort to get out. However, as soon as you rounded a corner, you ran smack into somebody.

Your ass hit the ground and you gave a groan of pain. Looking up, you saw a pale man with raven hair. His eyes danced over your body before he reached a hand out to help you up. “Now come on, we must get you back to your room,” he purred. You hissed in reply and opened your mouth to scream. But before any sound could come out, a tight muzzle was fastened to your face, clamping your jaws together. “Ah, ah, ah. None of that now,” he scolded. “How are you going to win our trust if you keep using your magic to hurt us?”

You put all of your malice into your gaze while bringing your hands up to try and break the muzzle. Normally it would have been easy to snap such a flimsy piece of metal, but the man in front of you seemed to have enchanted it so that every you couldn’t break it. He chuckled at your attempt before taking your arm and leading you back to your cell.

“I’ve been doing some research on creatures that look like you,” he whispered into your ear. “And if I’m correct, I may be able to help you out of this unideal situation, Lady Mermaid.” You yelled as much as you could through the muzzle, but it seemed to have no effect on him.

You reached your cell and the pale man entered the code into the keypad, letting the man in the lab coat free from the cell. He cleared his throat awkwardly and waited until you were secured before addressing who was quickly becoming your least favorite human.

“Good thinking on the gag. I don’t know why we didn’t think of it before,” he said. “Thank you for letting me out and getting her back in here, Loki.” You narrowed your eyes as both of the men walked out of the room. Loki. That was who you were going to have to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know what to do. We can’t take the muzzle off without her trying to kill us or escape, but we can’t get answers if her mouth is clamped shut.” The whole group minus Loki was gathered outside your cell and they were discussing how they were going to interrogate you - lead by the short, brown-haired male who was already getting on your nerves. “And she refuses to wear the clothes we provide for her,” he complained. “Not that I haven’t seen my fair share of naked women, but that was under very different circumstances.”

“Tony,” the tri-colored-man - Steve - said in a warning tone. “Not even Nat could get her to budge,” he sighed. “I don’t know what to do other then give her over to Fury. As much as I don’t like it, we can’t have her killing more civilians.” Everyone paused for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“Wait- wait just a minute.” It was the scientist this time. “She had the opportunity to kill me and she didn't. We need to at least give her a chance before she gets thrown onto the Raft.”

“And how do you suppose we do _that_ , Banner?”

He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Hear me out. I know that you all don’t like Loki, but he might be able to ask her a few questions using magic without dying,” Banner explained. Tony groaned and shook his head, walking away while grumbling.

“Bruce,” Natasha began. “You do know that they both have killed many, many people. How do you know that they won’t conspire against us? That this won’t blow up in our faces?”

“Loki is many things, Lady Natasha, but he would not hurt a lady of the court. Not unless he was in the middle of a battle, of course,” the long-haired blond joked. You cocked your head, pondering the oaf. He had the build of a warrior, and you could tell he was much smarter than most people gave him credit for. There was also a power around him… He wasn’t human, that was for sure. You decided that you liked him. Your quarrel wasn’t with him, anyway.

“How are you so sure she’s a court lady?” Natasha challenged. “It’s not like we’ve been able to ask her.”

Thor snorted, gesturing to you as if it was blatantly obvious. When no one caught on, he scoffed, “Sometimes I wonder if humans are as intelligent as you go around saying you are. Look at how she holds herself. And her eyes. She has been watching us this whole time. Collecting information and storing it away. I do not know what she is or where she is from, but she is a noble. It wouldn’t surprise me if she was a member of the royal family… But that does not matter right now. Loki will be able to get the information we require.” He walked off to retrieve Loki before anyone could argue.

They all filed out, and a moment later Loki walked in. He gave you a smirk before teleporting directly into your cell. “Now don’t worry one bit, this won’t hurt you.” He walked up, placing his hands on your temples. You felt him cast a spell and you were launched deep into your mind.

Your hands flew to your mouth, and when you realized the muzzle was gone, you let out a terrifying screech. Loki just laughed, and you stopped when you realized it had no effect on him. He conjured two chairs and a table, pulling one out for you to sit in. You took a deep breath. This conversation was taking place in your mind. You had final control. You magiked on a silky soft dress, inciting a small hum of surprise from your companion. Taking a seat, you waited for Loki to start the conversation. “May I begin by asking for your name?”

“You may ask, but that does not guarantee an answer,” your voice sounded dry and you realized how long it had been since you last had water. “It is (Y/N). Princess (Y/N) of Atlanta.” You saw Loki’s eyebrow raise slightly in reply. He either didn’t know you were royalty, which was unlikely, or he hadn’t expected you to answer so easily.

Loki bowed his head for a moment in respect before his next question. “My brother, the oaf, and his friends would like to know why you are killing innocent civilians. They would also like to know about your aversion to clothing, even though it does not seem to be a problem here.”

“I will have you know that I am _not_ killing innocents, and I would never dream of doing such a thing,” you snapped. Taking a breath, you reminded yourself that this man was not of Earth. He didn’t know what had happened. “I was born when humans and merpeople lived in peace. It was a simpler time back then, long before humans industrialized or branched away from monarchy. The pale ones did not even know of this land, the United States, yet. We worked, lived, and traded together. They could not join us in the sea, but we have the ability to change from tail to legs. Life was good. For both of us.

“Until the war began. There was no warnings or signs, the humans just struck, starting with those of my people who had stayed on the land. Those who could fled back to Atlanta, but the humans sailed out in ships and fired their weapons into the sea. They polluted our home and began to push us back to dry land. We had been at peace. We weren’t prepared for an attack. My people trained as quickly as they could as we tried to remember how the humans had fought. We were eventually able to gather together a meager guard, but we were sorely outmatched when we made it to the land.

“My people were slaughtered. Six hundred thousand dead. We did not have large numbers to begin with, but there were just a handful of us left. I lead the front lines, not willing to let my people risk their lives without risking my own. I found myself face to face with a human, and with a bellow, he lunged at me with his bayonet. I had accepted my death, and closed my eyes, prepared for my fate. But when only my shoulder was cut,” you shrugged off the left shoulder of your dress, showcasing the scar, “I opened my eyes to see my brother had taken the blow. That is when we discovered that I had the power of the Siren. The screams I let out that day killed just enough for the humans to call a retreat. But it was too late.

“Six hundred thousand of my people died during that ridiculous war. _Six_ _hundred_ _thousand_! The survivors trained, recovered, adapted. My people are strong once again, and I have taken it upon myself to avenge our fallen. One human life for each of my people.” You wiped away the tear you hadn’t realized fallen. Reliving those memories was harder than you thought it would be. It had been nine hundred years, after all. “And as for the clothes? The fabrics provided so far by your friends hurt my scales. They are very sensitive in the air and I haven’t found human clothes that don’t hurt yet.”

Loki laughed at your joke, but his eyes expressed his sympathy for you. “I am truly sorry for your loss, however I am afraid my _brother’s_ friends” he corrected, “do not exactly understand a warriors’ revenge. Especially for a war that was… nine hundred years ago if I am correct?” You nodded and Loki continued, “I once thought the Midgardians - humans, my apologies, you are Midgardian - beneath me. After spending time among them, I learned that I was wrong. For the most part anyway,” he added with a smile. “How about you set aside your mission for a short while and let me show you the few beauties of this world?”

Your eyes scanned Loki thoughtfully. He had listened to your story, he had not recoiled at your mission, and he was not denying your desire for blood. He was a fellow warrior, and he understood that you felt honor bound to respect your fallen people the way a warrior knew how. You didn’t know his story yet, but you trusted him. Yes, you had vowed to kill him a few days ago, but you had judged him incorrectly. He stood up and crossed over to you, holding out a hand as an offer. “Yes,” you said, taking his hand. “I would like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki exited your mind, and you couldn’t help but feel as your mood dropped dramatically. He gave you a sympathetic look, saying “I will do my best to get that horrid thing off of you. I’m sorry I put it on you in the first place… Maybe this will help you forgive me?” A pile of fabric appeared beside you and you unfolded it to see that it was a full outfit, complete with the softest sweatshirt you had ever felt. You flashed Loki a look of gratitude before pulling them on. “I am glad you like them, darling. The oaf and his friends are going to want to know what you told me. Is it okay for me to relay your tale?” You nodded, touched that he was even asking permission instead of just running off with the newfound information. “I will be back to show you the wonders. I promise you.”

You tapped on the glass before he could go, forgetting momentarily that you couldn’t speak. [Water? Please?] you signed, praying that he might be able to understand. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but quickly signed back that he would do the best he could. You were surprised he knew sign language, but you couldn’t very well ask him about it with the damn muzzle. Loki gave you a deep bow before turning around and leaving the room.

*

Loki had no idea how you knew sign language, outdated as it was, but his main concern was getting you out of the muzzle and some water into you. Based on his research, mermaids needed much more water than humans - especially when they were on land. He teleported up to the tin man’s lab once he was out of the cells, inciting a mangled scream from the man. “Take the muzzle off of (Y/N).”

“Jesus Christ, Reindeer Games, at least give me a heads up before you come bursting in like that,” Tony yelped. He took a breath, finishing whatever micro-work he was doing before turning to the god. “I can’t get the muzzle off. She’ll kill us. Good job at getting her name, though,” he said, turning back to his work. “Did you get anything else?”

Loki had to suppress a growl at his former enemy. “Yes, I did. I know why she was killing civilians, and I am trying to do something about it, if you would just meet me halfway!” He sighed before explaining, “It is a warriors’ revenge. (Y/N) is avenging the people lost in a war long ago. I know that you do not support such actions, so I am going to show her that there is another way.” Tony ignored him, and Loki had to vanish the daggers he had unknowingly summoned. “At least take it off for a few minutes so that she can have some water. She needs much more than you do.”

That caught Tony’s attention, causing Loki to smirk. He hadn’t told anyone else about what kind of creature you were, and he knew that Tony was dying to know. “Agree to take the muzzle off and I’ll tell you,” Loki teased. The god watched as Tony dealt with an inner argument, eventually giving up and instructing Jarvis to undo the seals on the muzzle. “She’s a mermaid.” Tony’s jaw fell open, and Loki had to resist the urge to take a photo for later blackmail. Besides, he already had plenty of ammunition ready, should the need arise.

“Bullshit,” Tony spat once he had gotten over his shock. “Mermaids aren’t real.”

“I cannot believe that humans are so close minded,” Loki muttered. “They are very real, indeed, and it was your race that demolished them. Not out of line for humans, but you really need to get that under control. Now then, if you will excuse me, I have to take the princess on a tour.”

“Wait! prin-” Loki was gone before Tony could finish his sentence.

*

You had to admit it was nice to have control over your jaw again. It was a little sore from being clamped shut so long, and when you traced your fingers along where the muzzle had rested you could feel markings along your skin, but overall you were okay. Besides your severe dehydration. It had been days since you had water, and even a human would be feeling it by now. You hadn’t even gotten off of your cot for the past two and a half days.

A flash appeared at the edge of your vision and you looked over to see Loki. He smiled in greeting and a moment later there was a very large glass of water by your side. You snatched it up, gulping it down in greedy mouthfuls. When you were finished, you went to set it back down, only for it to fill up again. Shooting Loki a grateful look, you drank several more glasses before you finally had to stop. You could feel your energy start to return as Loki walked over to the keypad controlling the door to your cell.

The door opened with a slight whoosh, startling you. You waited for Loki to come in, surprised when he motioned for you to join him outside of the cell. “I am going to show you the few wonders of the surface world. These are not the same humans who killed your people,” he reassured. You took a tentative step out of the cell, and he offered his arm to you. “Teleportation is the easiest way to travel the planet.”

“Wait a minute,” you hesitated, “I’m blue. I do promise not to attack during this tour, but I’ll be recognized.” Loki contemplated this for a moment before waving his hand over you. When you looked down, you saw that your blue-grey skin and hair, as well as your scales, had faded into a much more human complexion. Nodding in satisfaction, you placed your hand on Loki’s and you were away in a flash.

You spent the day teleporting all over the globe, visiting everything from major landmarks to small villages. You were surprised to see how different the land was from the last time you had been there. The people were kind to you, for the most part, anyway. There were a couple of guys who had whistled at you and told you to smile, but the dislocated shoulders you sent them home with put them in their place. Your eyes kept darting around in wonder at architecture and scenery. Not to mention the _food_. It was crazy all the things humans could make when they weren’t hindered by everything being wet. You decided that ice cream was your favorite human concoction.

Loki smiled when he saw your delight, relieved that you were maybe on track to stop your revenge. But he also knew that you would need another way to honor the dead before you would feel comfortable. “I want to show you something,” he told you as he held out his hand. You glanced up at the sky. Yes, you had been all over the world all day, but it had been an awfully long time and it was getting dark in New York. Nonetheless, you took it, careful to keep your ice cream secure, and he teleported you to the middle of Central Park.

In the center of it was a statue of a teenaged boy posed mid-run. Stepping closer, you read the name on the plaque. _Pietro_ _Maximoff_. “He, along with countless others, was lost during the battle against a creation of Tony Stark’s creation, Ultron. The world honors his memory through this memorial as well as places to go to learn about his life, as well as the details of the battle. And Barton, the man Pietro gave his life for, takes it as a personal mission to make sure the boy is not forgotten. That is how humans honor the dead. Not through revenge, even though many of the victims’ families may blame Stark. Humans honor the dead by sparing lives.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Let me guess. I have to go back in the cell?”

“You have to go back in the cell.”

“Damn.”

Both you and Loki looked at the ten-by-ten foot room with disdain. Neither of you knew how much longer you would be stuck there. If you would be allowed to go home, or if you would be put to death for your crimes against the humans. Your day with Loki had showed you a lot of things. The humans of today were not the same humans who attacked your home world nine hundred years ago. These humans were kind. They helped each other. And they freaking created ice cream. No creature that created a treat like that could be evil.

Your head was spinning, thinking of what to do now. When you had started your mission, you didn’t know everything that that you knew now. These people _were_ innocents, and you had been slaughtering them. You grieved for those you had already killed, but you couldn’t just abandon your task. You still had to avenge those of your people who were murdered, but you couldn’t do it by more killing anymore. Your head hurt as you thought about that to do. “Princess, have you heard anything I’ve said?” Loki’s words dragged you back into reality.

“I’m sorry, could you say it again?”

Loki sighed, but repeated himself. “I will do my best to let you have a bath. You must be drying out.” You blushed and squirmed a little. It was true; spending the day outside, while it was fun, had sucked all the water out of you. “Here,” Loki summoned another glass of water and you took it gratefully. “It is enchanted to refill itself.” You nodded your thanks and took a breath, stepping into your prison. The door closed smoothly behind you and you turned around to thank Loki for his kindness, but he was already gone.

*

Loki paced back and forth in his room. He had no idea how he was going to get Thor and his friends to trust you. Well, a quick explanation and Thor would understand and call you noble, his friends were another thing altogether.

He groaned and laid back on his bed. The day he spent with you had been wonderful, and more often than not, he had found himself watching you interact with the surface than actually paying attention to what was going on around him. His chest got all tight whenever he thought about you, and he couldn’t help but smile. He would need to get that under control before he could face any of the Avengers.

Loki’s most imminent problem as of now was how to get you somewhere you could transform into your true form and replenish your energy. There was no way he could get you to a swimming pool, and trying to find a private beach was a lost cause. That left finding a bathtub for you to lay in. Loki groaned again as he started picturing how you would look naked in a bath. Not that anything was left to his imagination, you had been naked for your first few days in the tower. Loki felt his pants start to get a little tighter, and he had to distract himself by teleporting down to what the Midgardians called the gym to practice with his daggers.

“Brother! You’re back!” Loki silently cursed and turned on Thor, plunging one of his daggers into his side. Thor just looked down on it, disappointment written across his face. “Why do you do this, Loki. I was just coming to see how it went with your Lady today.”

“She’s not my Lady.”

Thor scoffed, but he choose to set the subject aside. “Why was she killing the Midgardians? Have you gotten her to stop? What realm is she from? Is she allowed out of her cell yet?”

“Thor, slow down,” Loki instructed. “She is from Midgard, just not the Midgardians we know. She is a mermaid, and the Princess of Atlanta. About a thousand years ago the humans attacked her people, and it was only recently that they have been stable enough that she has been able to avenge her people. It means a great deal to her that the dead can lay peacefully. Her brother sacrificed himself in that war.” He and Thor shared a knowing look. It was thanks to Loki that Thor knew exactly what it was like to lose a brother during battle. “I believe that I am on the cusp of getting her to honor her fallen in a different way.”

“So why are you down here playing with your daggers rather than with her, convincing her to change her ways?”

“The bigger problem is convincing your friends to let her out again long enough to replenish her energy. Since she comes from an underwater race, she really needs to be able to submerge herself in her true form.” Thor nodded in understanding, and he appeared to be lost in thought for a moment.

“Why not let her use your bathroom?” Thor offered.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, your bathtub is huge. You never could live without the luxuries of Asgard,” Thor joked. “You could sneak her in and out, and no one would even have to know.”

Loki laughed. “I believe that I have begun to rub off on you, Brother.” With that, he teleported away. He reappeared inside of your cell, and you looked up, surprise shining in your eyes. “Come, darling, I know where you can go to replenish your strength.” You nodded and stood up, taking Loki’s outstretched arm. He teleported the both of you up to his room and lead you into his bathroom, beginning to draw you a bath. “You’re welcome to stay in the water as long as you would like, I have an illusion of you in your cell.” You nodded and Loki ducked back out of the bathroom. He sat back down on his bed and conjured the book he had been using to research mermaids. He heard a gentle humming coming from the bathroom, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of you actually enjoying yourself.

There was a knocking on his door about a half an hour later, and Loki opened it to see Natasha. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but trusted that she would explain herself. “I’ve come to speak with (Y/N). And don’t bother acting like she’s still in her cell, I know your illusions by now,” she told him before he could lie. “Thor told me what you told him. I just want to talk with her.” Loki paused, listening to see how you were doing. He heard footsteps coming from the bathroom, so he nodded to Natasha and stepped aside.

She knocked on the door, opening it a moment later. “We need to talk.” Loki glance over while the door was still creaked open, and he accidentally saw you dressed in only your underthings. He moaned inwardly at the sight and immediately felt his previous problem return. If things continued this way, it looked like Loki was going to be spending a lot of time in the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

You had been scared when Natasha first came in, but quickly calmed down once she explained why she was there. That lead to you telling her your story as well as explaining why you were out of your cell and in Loki’s bathroom in the first place. She had kept a perfect poker face the entire time, ending your conversation with a promise to try and get you out of the cell permanently. You had a feeling she knew what it was like to feel trapped. When she left, you finished toweling off your hair, not wanting to risk a drop of water falling onto your skin and turning you back into a mermaid while you were standing up or something.

Loki was reading on his bed when you came back out, feeling a hundred times better after being able to be surrounded in water. He looked up when you opened the door, marking his page and setting the book aside. “How are you feeling, nymph?”

“I’m not a nymph, I’m a mermaid. And I’m feeling much better, thank you,” you added much more sincerely. “Agent Romanoff is going to help get me out of the cell… I don’t know if I’m going to have to go home or not, though.” Your eyebrows scrunched together as you thought about what would happen to you when you were let out. Before it had been a day-to-day thing… But now that you were certain that you would be safe during your time here, you actually had time to think about it. Certainly they would want you to return to your own home, which would ultimately be a mercy considering what you had done, but you needed to honor your dead.

Loki seemed to sense that you were becoming upset, and he changed the subject. “Well, you look two hundred years younger. Would you like a tour of the tower?” You thought about it for a moment before nodding, accepting Loki’s offer to distract you. He held out an arm and you took it, smiling at the old fashioned courtesy. Loki took you all around the tower and luckily you didn’t run into anyone. He ended the tour back at the cells, giving you a sorrowful look. “I truly am sorry. But now that Agent Romanoff is helping, it shouldn’t be for too much longer.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. It’s actually completely my fault for all attacking the human world. But I do appreciate the effort you are putting forth for me. I do hope to repay the favor one day.” Loki nodded and typed a few digits into a keypad, and the door whooshed open. You stepped into the cell, turning around to see the door shut and seal you in.

***

“Congratulations, Ariel, just because I’m sick and tired of listening to Reindeer Games and Nat griping about it, you’re free to leave your cell. As long as you don’t try to kill us again.” You looked up to see Tony entering the code into the keypad. “Rock of Ages will show you to your room. We can’t exactly just let you go free, it wouldn’t be a good look to just let you go. But you do have free reign of the tower, and we’re adding a swimming pool up top - do you want salt or freshwater?”

Your head was spinning a little bit at how fast Tony was speaking. “Um… salt, please?” Tony nodded and tossed you a small keycard.

“That gives you clearance to the gym, pool when it’s ready, and the first lab. It’ll also get you in and out of the building if you earn that privilege. Now, we know that you’re a princess, so we’ll talk about how that plays into everything later,” he explained. “I think that’s everything you need to know, if you have any questions, don’t ask me.” The elevator doors closed in front of him and you realized that you stupidly hadn’t gotten on. You pressed the button and waited for the elevator to return, looking at your new keycard as you waited.

There was a picture of you that you didn’t know had been taken, a physical description and list of powers, as well as your name printed at the top. At least, it was kind of your name… “Her Royal Highness, Princess (Y/N) “The Little Mermaid” of Atlanta.” You rolled your eyes at the ridiculousness of the nickname. You had no idea what it was referencing, but you were sure it was dumb. The elevator dinged and you looked up and saw Loki grinning at you.

“Jesus Christ, Loki! You can’t just sneak up on me with that devil smile plastered across your face,” you said.

Loki pouted, “I can’t be happy to see you while using the, last I checked, _public_ elevator? Tsk, tsk, nymph, I thought we had been getting along.”

“We were! Er, we are. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the elevator.”

“Perfectly alright, I forgive you.” You scoffed at that. “Now then, shall I show you to your news quarters?” You nodded and stepped into the elevator. Loki pressed the button for level twenty-eight, and you rode in silence for a few heartbeats. “Jesus Christ? I wouldn’t have guessed you knew about one of the humans’ saints.”

“I’m almost a thousand years old, remember? I had a friend, Cora, back during the medieval period. She was a Believer and taught me about her faith. Not that I needed to know about the Son of God, humans take the name in vain constantly. It would be ridiculous if I hadn’t picked it up by now.” Loki smirked and the elevator dinged softly and Loki offered you his arm, leading you down the hall once you had taken it. After a few paces, he gestured to a door on your right.

“Before we go in, I want you to know that if you like the decorations I did them, and if you don’t, Stark got to the task before any of us could,” Loki explained. You nodded before opening the door. You weren’t sure what you expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. There was a huge four-poster bed with blue sheets in the middle of the room, along with a water cooler in the corner, beautiful drapes over the windows - and what you were most impressed with - an incredibly detailed mural of a coral reef. You walked over and traced the coral with a finger, recognizing exactly where it was from.

“Loki, feel free to take the credit for this…” You could imagine exactly where you and your brother used to play in this very reef, and your heart ached at the thought. Goddamn you missed him. And he wouldn’t have wanted you to honor your people this way. He hadn’t wanted to participate in the war in the first place, and had only joined to protect you, and he wouldn’t approve of your methods. You made up your mind, turning back to Loki. “I want to teach the humans about our shared past.”


	6. Author’s Note

Hello!

First off, I would like to say how grateful I am for each and every one of you who read, kudo, and commented. It’s thanks to you that I keep writing and posting on all of my stories.

Secondly, I would like to address the hiatus of this fic. When I started it, I jumped headfirst into the deep end, excited to share a new character and write more about life with the Avengers. This means that no planning whatsoever went into it before I wrote and posted the first chapter.

When I start a new fic, I usually have some very basic semblance of plot - a few key moments here and there, a villain properly thought out, how I want it to end - but I have none of that.

_When Worlds Unite_ has gotten so much positive feedback, so I would really like to continue the story for you. However, I am struggling to come up with those few key plot points and an antagonist since the main character of this fic is based off of the main character I designed for a comic I would like to make. 

So I am calling on you for help! If you like this story and want to see it continue, please comment some things you might like to see happen within the narrative. If all goes well, it will kickstart my thought process and I can end this hiatus, hopefully including the wonderful ideas you will share. 

I am sorry to say that I have no clue when the hiatus will end, even with the wonderful help you will hopefully give. If I can’t seem to fully immerse myself in the story, I will most likely delete or orphan the work. I do not wish to give you anything but my best work and the quality of writing you are used to. 

Again, thank you so much to everyone who has read this or any other of my stories. It makes me so happy that I can produce content for others to read and enjoy. I hope that I can continue work on this story soon - with the best quality that I can give you. 

Thank you!


End file.
